Winter War
by Neuer Marco
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke fights for Aizen's army? Everything would be the same ?. Arrancar vs Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

**I discharge responsibility for Bleach and Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Contact.

Hollow world. Forest Less.

Ulquiorra Cifer was walking in the middle of the dark forest in search of new Hollow for Aizen's army.

Lately there was a strong riatsu inside the forest but I could still find it.

But he knew it was a very strong Hollow, and possibly a Vasto Lorde.

After several hours looking for that Hollow I can find a trace.

A line of blood that led to a large cave.

Ulquiorra followed the trail and entered the cave and found what he was looking for.

It was a vast dragon-shaped lorde of silver color with several scales, in the form of metal armor with red eyes and two large rooms made of metal.

The Vasto Lorde was strong very strong, so much that even in its current state could fight with it and even beat it.

'I must be careful' Ulquiorra thought.

The Vasto Lorde was eating the Hollow he had killed, I ignore Ulquiorra's presence.

After a while the Hollow tore the last piece of meat he could before turning to the Arrancar who had interrupted his meal.

"What do you want?" Asked the Vasto Lorde.

"I'm sure you've heard about the Arrancar army that is forming in Hueco Mundo," said Ulquiorra.

The hollow nodded.

"Right now I'm recruiting as many Arrancas as possible, and it would be quite beneficial for us if you join."

The hollow observed him.

"You will become an Arrancar and you will have great power" said Ulquiorra.

'I have not had anything to do lately, so it would not be a bad idea, so maybe I can find strong opponents' thought the Hollow.

"Very good".

"Follow me," he said, as he got up to return to Palace of Las Noches.

Las Noches.

Ulquiorra entered the throne room and knelt before Aizen in mode of respect.

"Well, how was Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"Aizen Sama, is likely to have found a new Espada," said Ulquiorra.

Aizen looked at him.

"Where is?"

Several minutes later Aizen was standing in front of the possibly new Espada.

'It certainly has a lot of power' thought Aizen.

The new Hollow was in a small room without doors.

"Are you ready?" Aizen asked.

The hollow nodded.

Aizen proceeded to give him a small part of the Hogyoku's power.

The seconds passed and suddenly a great riatsu erupted that made everything tremble.

Aizen was impressed, a smile slowly formed on his lips.

The riatsu disappeared quickly.

Slowly the small room that kept the Hollow sealed fell off, revealing the human form of the hollow inside.

"Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the ground to Aizen and smiled.

 **Sorry for the orthographic errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shock.

Long after.

Human World

Peace had returned both to Ichigo and his friends, after having fought against the captains and Bount.

They needed to rest and prepare for the war against Aizen.

Lately an increase of hollow in the city.

But Ichigo paid no attention.

All his thoughts were directed towards his inner hollow that now began to listen and see him.

Sometimes it seemed to take over his body.

But her thoughts are interrupted by Karin's entrance to her room.

Karin begins to interrogate him but they are interrupted by a strong spiritual pressure and a strong explosion.

Soul Society.

"Reporting, this is a report of the twelfth squadron, we have acquired the location of three Arrancars in the eastern section of Karakura, due to their riatsu, strength and stability we believe they are the real one" said the shinigami messenger.

Captain Yamamoto just observed him.

Human World

A great light had fallen on the outskirts of Karakura City and created a deep crater.

Inside the crater were three beings with a humanoid form.

"I came here many times when I was masked, but this place is as boring as ever. There are so few spiritual particles that it's difficult to breathe "said a tall man, muscle, who wore a white hakama and a jacket of the same color with a black belt where his sword was.

"Do not complain, I think I said I could take care of this myself, you're the one he wanted to come, Yami," said his companion of short stature, with pale skin and black hair, with eyes that looked like cat, which had green lines from his eyes like tears, dressed the same as his partner.

The third Arrancar remained silent, clearly bored, his onyx eyes looked around curiously.

Yami decided to leave the crater and found several normal people who could not see it but nevertheless that seemed to irritate him.

Yami used Gonzui to absorb the souls that were around.

Orihime and Chad were running in the direction where the immense power was.

But they were surprised when they saw that the souls of the people around them were being absorbed by something.

"Forget it, Orihime, they're already dead," Chad said.

Orihime just nodded and kept running after Chad.

Crater.

Yami was absorbing the souls of people.

"Unpleasant" he said.

"Naturally, there is no way for those weak souls to be tasty," said his companion of lower stature in a calm voice.

The third Arrancar said nothing.

The pale Arrancar turned his cold gaze toward a young woman who was still alive.

"This is unexpected, there is a survivor" said the pale Arrancar.

The three went to the young woman.

Yami stopped in front of the woman.

'That woman survived by sheer luck, it even seems to fade in the presence of Yami ' thought the Onyx-eyed Arrancar, watching from a distance.

"She's just trash," said Ulquiorra.

"Then he was lucky to survive my Gonzui, what a joke" said Yami.

Yami lifts her leg to give the girl a strong kick.

But he was stopped by a tall, dark-skinned young man who wore a school uniform.

Instantly a girl appeared with orange hair, who wore a school uniform.

Yami pulled back his leg.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

The third Arrancar only observed the stage in front of him.

After a minute I was really bored.

"I expected a little more, but Ulquiorra is right they are just insignificant garbage" thought the Arrancar disappointed.

Yami had beaten the boy named Sado without much effort.

And the girl, although with clear determination in her eyes, did not have the strength or the power to defeat Yami.

'How pathetic' the Arrancar thought

Yami smiled and tried to grab Inoue but was stopped by a new opponent.

A boy with orange hair, who sees a black hakama

"Ulquiorra is he?" Yami asked.

"Orange hair, black bankai, there is no mistake, he is our goal Yami" said Ulquiorra.

Yami smiled and proceeded to hit Ichigo.

'Yami you're stupid, you're going to be very sorry to do that' thought the Arrancar with Onyx eyes.

Yami was surprised, the little shinigami in front of him, had managed to stop his attack and managed to cut his arm.

The Arrancar watched the stage with mild curiosity.

'Then this guy is Ichigo Kurosaki' thought the Arrancar as he watched Yami argue with Ulquiorra as he pulled out his Zanpaku-to.

Suddenly something stopped Ichigo's movements.

Yami saw that and proceeded to hit and kick Ichigo.

Inoue sees it and I try to help Ichigo but was hit by Yami.

Ichigo desperately tried to get up but Yami kept hitting him.

After a minute Yami threw Ichigo to the ground.

"It's over kid, I'm going to crush you" said Yami victoriously.

Yami raised his fist and tried to hit Ichigo but was stopped by a crimson shield.

"Sorry I'm late Kurosaki san."

The Arrancar observed the man and the brunette woman who had just arrived.

'So they are Urahara and Yoruichi, interesting' thought the Arrancar.

Yoruichi proceeded to give Yami a quick and strong beating.

Yami fell to the ground.

Ulquiorra and the other Arrancar just watched the stage.

Urahara and Yoruichi proceeded to help their friends.

But Yami got up quickly and shot a Cero towards Yoruichi and Inoue.

I hear a loud explosion.

Yami laughed, but was surprised when the smoke dispersed and showed Urahara in front of him with his sword raised.

"What did you do to my Zero?" Asked Yami annoyed.

"It's like you saw it, it would have been dangerous for everyone if he rejected it, so it would invalidate it," Urahara answered.

"What did you say?".

"If you do not believe me, how about I show you again?" Said Urahara.

"Sing BENIHIME".

Quickly a blast of crimson red energy shot out to Yami.

Yami looked surprised, but in front of him, appeared Ulquiorra who deflected the attack with one hand.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked surprised.

The other Arrancar observed from a distance still boring.

'Of all of them, only the woman and the man in the hat are interesting' thought the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra opened a Gorge back to Hueco Mundo.

"Are you going to stay here Sasuke?" Ulquiorra asked his other partner, Arrancar de ojos onyx.

Sasuke just nodded.

"All right," he said as Garganta closed.

Sasuke looked at Urahara and Yoruichi.

Both Shinigami observed Sasuke cautiously.

"Urahara."

"I know, you do not have to tell me Yoruichi."

Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pocket.

"Your name of being Sasuke, right?" Urahara asked.

"Who knows" he said.

Urahara and Yoruichi prepared to fight.

"If you do not want to start your then I will do it" said Urahara.

Urahara quickly ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged Urahara's attack but behind him, Yoruichi appeared and tried to kick him in the ribs.

But Sasuke blocks it with his arm, Yoruichi growled in pain.

Sasuke's skin was much harder than that of the previous Arrancar named Yami.

Sasuke tried to get away but was surprised by Urahara who appeared in front of him.

"Sings BENIHIME."

A blast of crimson energy went towards Sasuke.

But to Urahara's surprise, Sasuke extended his index finger.

"CERO" said Sasuke.

A blast of red energy crashed into Urahara's attack creating a great cloud of dust.

Both opponents moved away.

Sasuke was a little surprised.

"It seems I underestimate them but now I will not."

The two Shinigami looked at him ready for combat.

Quickly Sasuke disappeared using Sonido and came back appearing in front of Urahara.

Urahara summons a crimson shield to stop Sasuke's blow.

Sasuke smiles and quickly turns to catch Yoruichi's leg.

Yoruichi is surprised, but she is quickly thrown against a tree.

Sasuke turns to Urahara to stop his sword with his hand.

Both recede, Sasuke shoots a Cero towards Urahara that creates his shield.

Sasuke starts making signs with his hand.

Urahara was surprised with the speed and power of the Arrancar.

"Sings BENIHIME" he said as he turned to the other side to kill the Arrancar.

Sasuke was surprised, he had a deep cut on his chest.

Urahara looked at him but was surprised when the Arrancar exploded in a cloud of smoke.

He quickly turned around but it was too late.

Sasuke hit him hard in the ribs, Urahara hit a tree.

Sasuke quickly turned to catch Yoruichi by the neck that tried to attack him from the back in a silent way.

"I have no orders to kill them, so for now I'll let them go" Sasuke said as he released Yoruichi.

"Next time, they should fight with all their power, they should not underestimate us" Sasuke said as he opened a Gorge and went back to Hueco Mundo.


End file.
